Hidden Truths
by AraArahime
Summary: Chung and Ara attend a magical academy and are both keeping a huge secret from everyone else.


**As a writer, I like to write stories about the most random things in the world. But one thing I wanted to write about is a school story, which I've never written before and think would be interesting. I want to make those classic school stories revolved around my favorite characters to write about…Elsword and his friends. I want to start this new story and I hope I will be able to finish up my other ones as well.**

 _Characters and Classes_

 _Elsword: Infinity Sword_

 _Aisha: Elemental Master_

 _Rena: Wind Sneaker_

 _Raven: Blade Master_

 _Eve: Code: Battle Seraph_

 _Chung: Tactical Trooper_

 _Ara: Sakra Devanam (she is the main character)_

 _Elesis: Grand Master_

 _Add: Mastermind_

 _Lu: Diabla_

 _Ciel: Demonio_

 _I just included these characters but I don't know if I'll be using all of them in my story. But oh well…_

 _Setting: In a beautiful land called Elrios, where these characters attend Elrios Honors Academy to learn to fight as well as other things. They compete in sparring competitions against other schools, and they surely are something to deal with._

 _Background about Ara: Hiding her true identity as the lost princess of Sander. She is 16 years old. She lost her family at a very young age. She inherited her family's money, therefore making her rich. Her two biggest secrets: she is half-human half-demon fox. The fox spirit, Eun resides within her. She and Chung are engaged and are keeping it unknown to others. She is a martial artist and spear wielder._

 _Chung: He is also hiding his true identity as the lost prince of Hamel. He is 18 years old. He lost his father at a very long age. He is very rich. He specializes in armor and cannons. His big secret is he is engaged to Ara._

 _Chung and Ara are the only ones who know each other's secrets. But it is their job to make sure that no one else finds out, and how do they do that, exactly? They don't know._

I sat up in bed and groggily rubbed my eyes. _7:05_. It was a brand new day. That meant a fresh, new start to the school year. Then it hit me. _7:05_. It was the first day of school and I was definitely not going to be late! I had only 25 minutes left before school started. I put on my white short-sleeved button up shirt and my black pleated skirt. I pulled up my black knee length socks and slipped my feet into my white school shoes. After a quick look in the mirror and brushing through my hair, I took an apple and headed out the door with my backpack.

Within a few minutes, I arrived at school with my fox speed. I entered the school gates and looked around for familiar faces. I checked my phone and saw a text from Chung, my boyfriend/fiancé:

 _Behind the tree in the corner,_ it said. I headed over to him. "Good morning, Chung!"

"Good morning, my princess," he smiled. "So here's this year's plan."

"Plan?" I asked.

"You know…." he whispered.

"Oh yeah," I nodded for him to continue talking.

"We need to pretend we're not dating. We're keeping this a secret until the time is right," he said.

"While that is in plan, we are not allowed to be near each other," I said.

"Aww," he frowned for a bit. "I guess it can't be helped since we are trying to keep suspicions away." He kissed me on the cheek and I returned the gesture. The bell rang.

"Now it officially begins," I waved him goodbye. I headed to my first period classroom which was art. Since it was the first day of school, we were able to choose where we sit. I walked up to a purple haired girl who was reading a book.

 _Looks like you're going to have an academic rival,_ Eun piped in my head. I agreed.

"Hello," I said to the girl.

"Hi there," she smiled.

"Mind if I sit here?" I pointed at the empty seat next to her. (The table is built to fit two people at one desk.)

"No, not at all," she replied as I took a seat. "My name is Aisha! What's yours?"

"I'm Ara. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aisha," I shook her hand, which was already held out.

"Ara, huh? Sounds kind of familiar…but I can't seem to recall it," she spoke to herself and I gulped. "Are you new here?"

"Why, yes, I am. But I'm already familiar with this school because I took a campus tour during the summer," I said.

"Oh! Would you like to join me for lunch, er, with my other friends, too?" she offered. "It would be a great opportunity to make some friends!"

"Yes, please! Thanks for the invite," I chirped.

"Awesome! Class is starting," she whispered. I quickly focused my attention to the front of the room and the teacher introduced herself.

"Hello, class! I am Miss Ariel and I will be your art instructor for this entire year! In this class, you will learn about expressing yourself through projects and that will help you increase your focus! First off, I'd like you to introduce yourself to your partner and get to know each other better," she smiled.

I turned in my seat to face Aisha. "So Aisha, what do you specialize in?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked! I'm a magician," she replied. "I can do magic and stuff. How about you?"

"I'm a martial artist and a spear wielder," I smiled. If I revealed any more information about where I was taught that stuff, Aisha might be able to figure out who I really was. That girl is very smart and I need to be careful what I said.

"That's cool! Now you can teach me a few tricks and I can possibly teach you a bit of magic?" she grinned.

"Me as a magician and you as a spear wielder, I like it," I chuckled.

"Attention, class," Miss Ariel clapped her hands and the talking stopped and all eyes focused on her. "I will be calling on some of you and you will share some information about yourself to the class! Tell us your name, what you specialize in, and some things you like and dislike. Please tell me about yourself." She was looking at me.

"Um….hi everyone, I'm Ara and it's nice to meet you all. I'm a martial artist and a spear wielder. I like eating food and I don't like….I don't know what I don't like…" I said, causing a few giggles throughout the class.

"That is interesting-" Miss Ariel commented but she wasn't able to finish what she was saying because another voice interrupted her. Everyone looked to see who it was. It was a girl with black, shoulder length hair with a bit of curls at the tip. Her red eyes focused on the teacher. Everyone stared at her and smiled. Seems like the popular girl type.

"Miss Ariel, may I share?" her voice came out gently and beautifully.

"Of course, dear!" Miss Ariel nodded.

"I'm Amy, and I am also a spear wielder, too!" she glanced at me and gave me a challenging smirk, which no one else seemed to notice, probably except for Aisha.

"Interesting. I've heard you've won many fighting competitions. Who's next?" Miss Ariel asked. Class went by quickly as almost everyone was able to share to information about themselves. The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. I didn't have to take any materials out so I just stood up with my backpack.

"Where you headed next, Aisha?" I asked.

"Gym, you," she asked.

"Same, let's go," I smiled. We both stood up as Amy approached us, or rather me.

"Hey you, Ara, don't you dare get in my way, noob," she glared at me then left.

"What was that for?" I whispered to Aisha as she left.

"She's the best spear wielder at this school and she's ALWAYS been the best…so now you're her rival," Aisha explained.

"Great…" I groaned. I got a hater.

"Don't worry! I'll support you…if you aren't bad," she giggled. I frowned at her for a bit but ended up laughing with her, too. "Hey, have you heard of that new 'princely' guy at this school? Rumor has it that Amy has a HUGE crush on him. He's pretty cute, I gotta admit that." No doubt, it was my Chung. No one was as handsome as him. Great. Now Amy is my even worse enemy.

"Nope, haven't heard anything," I lied.

"Aww, that's sad," she joked as we went into the girl's locker room and changed into our PE clothes. The dress code wasn't very strict. All the students just have to wear a white t-shirt and some sort of athletic pants/shorts. I put on black athletic leggings as Aisha put on black shorts. "You know, when Amy wants something, she always gets it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay." We headed out into the gymnasium and I found out that Chung and Amy were both in my gym class! Amy was flirting with Chung but he clearly seemed unamused. He spotted me and gave me one of his signature cute smiles as Amy glared at me, green with envy.

"Did you see that? HE SMILED AT YOU," Aisha whispered excitedly.

I shook my head, and smiled secretly. "Miss Camilla?"

"Yes," she answered. Miss Camilla was our gym teacher.

"I challenge Ara to a spar!" she declared and the entire class gasped.


End file.
